Dreaming
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: Ranma is dreaming. What kind of stuff does he dream? Tidus from Final Fantasy 10 makes an appearance too. adult situation implied, but not described
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1version 1.1status: unknown  
  
Ranma took a second to look around as he found himself in the Tendo dojo.  
  
'Odd. I was sure I fell asleep on my futon...'  
  
"This is just great! Now where am I?" Ranma turned to face a blonde guy.  
  
"Hey, I recognize you. Your that... Tidus fellow from the game Final Fantasy 10 I just beat."  
  
"Yeah, that's my name. This is too bizarre. One moment I'm throwing myself off an airship and now I'm here... Where ever here is..."  
  
"I must be dreaming... though I always figured I'd dream of Yuna or Rikku, but oh well. Beggars can't be choosers I guess."  
  
"Dreaming? Are you a fayth?"  
  
"Nope. I'm just a Martial Artist. Why?"  
  
"Cause, I'm just a dream touched by sin. Figures the next place I'd show would be a dream."  
  
"Ranma? Who is that?" Akane called out.  
  
"This? He's Tidus from Final Fantasy 10..." then it struck him. "Akane, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't look at me stupid. It's your dream. Perhaps you've got a crush on me..."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
Just as Akane was preparing to mallet Ranma, the two heard a snap.  
  
"Nabiki, stop taking pictures of me!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"Don't worry Ranma, I won't charge you much this time seeing how all this is just your dream," Nabiki calmly stated.  
  
"And why is it that your here?"  
  
"I do not know. Perhaps your secretly desiring to impregnate both of us. You know, fill us up with your man seed you dirty boy..."  
  
"Nabiki!" Akane shouted. "Don't be so vulgar."  
  
"I'm just teasing him. By the way Saotome, that will come to a total of 10,000 yen. I expect to be paid as soon as you wake up."  
  
"Yes Nabiki," He knew better then to fight Nabiki, even if it was just a dream...  
  
"Ranma, what's the matter with you, letting two girls push you around like that?" Tidus said, interrupting Ranma's brooding.  
  
"Every time I try to fight back, their demon headed father appears."  
  
"And is he powerful?"  
  
"No... Not really. It's just that he's so weak, I can't find it in me to harm him."  
  
"But this if this is just a dream, what harm can it cause?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"You said your a martial artist. I assumed by the way you said that, that your something hot when it comes to fighting. Now I'm beginning to wonder. You got to be strong all the time, not just part of the time!"  
  
"Your right. Nabiki, you can take that picture and shove it!"  
  
"Shove it? In me? You wouldn't Ranma. That sounds like sexual harassment. Good thing my tape recorder was going. That will be an additional 10,000 yen or I'll make sure daddy gets this."  
  
"Not this time! You can take that tape and shove it up your ass Nabiki too!"  
  
"Oh my, aren't we getting risqué. Sorry Ranma, but you can't afford to do that to me. Anal cost well more then you can even dream."  
  
"Ranma, why are you talking to my sister like that?!"  
  
"Butt out Akane. I love you, but this is my dream. I'm tired of being pushed around and abused here in it. I'm not gonna take it any more!"  
  
"Ranma? You love me?"  
  
"Yeah! As I said, it's my dream, so I'll say what I damn well want to. Hell, I'll do what I damn well please as well," As he said this, he approached Akane and took her in his arms. Looking deep into her eyes, he kissed her. 'Strange... It feels so... real...'  
  
"Wowza! Go Ranma!" Nabiki cheered from the side.  
  
"Where the hell am I now?"  
  
"Get lost Ryoga!" Ranma said between kisses.  
  
"Ranma! What are you doing!" Ryoga shouted. "How dare you kiss Akane! I'll kill you for this!"  
  
"I said get lost P-chan. This is my dream," As Ranma stood up, he pulled out a bucket of water and splashed it on Ryoga. As he did this, Akane gasped, seeing Ryoga transform into a little black pig. "I've always wanted to expose you porker! Now if this was real life and not my dream, Akane would probably take you to the meat market and have you made into bacon!"  
  
"P-chan? How? What? Your... Ryoga? Your Ryoga! Die!!" she pulled her mallet out and flattened poor little P-chan into a pancake.  
  
"Are you done now Akane? Cause I'd really like to get back to what we were doing." This statement caused a blush to appear on Akane's face.  
  
"Ok... Ranma... I'll just be a minute..." She continued to pound the remains of P-chan so flat you could roll up what was left into a scroll.  
  
"And Nabiki, get lost. This isn't a free show."  
  
"Tell you what Ranma. You let me stay and I'll cut your debt in half. You'll only owe me 10,000 yen instead of 20,000."  
  
"I ain't paying anything to you any ways so it's up to you. Just don't interfere or you'll regret it."  
  
"I know, this is your dream after all, but it's odd how you've decided to take charge all of a sudden. Could it be you secretly idolize a video game character?"  
  
"What's it too you Nabiki?"  
  
"It's just that I find it odd that you would play such a sappy game, that's all."  
  
"What do mean sappy? That game is filled with tons of fighting and killing. So what if it has a little mushy stuff in it?"  
  
"Hey, whatever gets your motor going I say. Just don't let your dad find out."  
  
"Like he'll know. I play video games sometimes when he's busy playing shogi with your loser father."  
  
"True. He is a loser. Both our fathers are. So are you and Akane going to go at it again?"  
  
"When I feel like it and not a minute sooner."  
  
"When you wake up, we're going to have to have a little talk Ranma."  
  
"Fine, you come to me and put your hand on my knee and I'll know you wanted to talk to me about this dream ok?"  
  
"Sounds interesting. I might just do that. Just don't freak out."  
  
"Akane, I'm ready. Get over here. We've got a lot of time to make up for."  
  
"Coming Ranma!" Akane rushed over to him. "Hey Ranma?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you mind if we spar first?"  
  
"Sure. I guess that wouldn't hurt. I mean, I might not fight girls in real life, but I can do anything in my dreams."  
  
The two stood a part from each other and bowed. Just as Ranma went into his fighting stance, Akane lunged at him, trying to kick his legs out. He decided to take the fight seriously since he wasn't certain how good or bad the dream Akane was. He blocked, causing a strange look on Akane's face. It looked like she was surprised.  
  
"You didn't jump over! You really are taking this serious." Ranma listened to her and blocked an elbow strike.  
  
"Yeah, I told you, this is my dream!"   
  
Ranma blocked the crescent kick then prepared for the triple punch he could sense coming. Sure enough, three punches were launched at him in a row. He used a simple forearm block, he deflected all of them and finished with a palm strike to her chest. The blow sent her flying into the dojo wall.  
  
"Akane, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah Ranma. I'm great!" She said as she jumped out of the wall and right at him. Ranma tried to figure out what her next move was, but he couldn't sense it. Before he knew it, Akane glomped him. "Now, let's get back to where we were."  
  
"Looks like you two are going to be busy. Come on miss. Let's leave the two love birds alone," Tidus stated as he dragged of Nabiki.  
  
"Hey cutie. Let's go find our own place." Nabiki whispered into Tidus' ear causing him to blush a fierce red. As the two walked away from the dojo, the sound of gruntings and groanings could still be heard. This enabled Nabiki to steer the Blitzball player into her room where she soon joined the odd chores of sounds heard from the dojo.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ranma woke, sweating like a marathon runner and feeling oddly satisfied.  
  
"What a dream! Man, I wonder if real life is like that?" As he asked himself that, there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in!"  
  
"Hey Ranma," Nabiki said with a big grin. She walked over and promptly placed her hand on his knee. "I think we need to talk."  
  
"Na... Na... Nabiki!" Soun yelled. "Why is there a man in your bed?"  
  
"I don't know daddy. He followed me out of my dream."  
  
"Morning Ranma," Akane said as she walked in and hugged him. She smelled different today. An odd odor was coming off of her. Before getting up, she kissed him on the cheek. As she did, Ranma noticed there was an odd wet spot on the front of her pajamas pants.  
  
'This is too weird. I didn't know girls wet the bed... Wait a minute, did Nabiki and Soun both say there's a man in her bed?' Ranma jumped up and ran to her room. There he was, lying in her bed, fast asleep. Tidus, of the Zanarkand Abes.  
  
(Thanks again for reading [ideas on how to improve this story would be great!]) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2version 1.1status: unknown  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah Akane?"  
  
"Is it just me or is there a video game character in Nabiki's bed?"  
  
"It's not just you...," then he thought of the dream he had. "Akane, did you have a dream about this?"  
  
This caused Akane to blush.  
  
"Um... Yeah, something like this..."  
  
"We didn't do anything strange did we?"  
  
"Well...," Akane wasn't sure if she should be honest or not. On one hand, the dream had been wonderful and very fulfilling. On the other hand, if they didn't just share a dream and it was just her... "Let's talk about this latter in private ok?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Nabiki! How could you take a man to your bed!" Soun bawled. He then got out his halbert and approached the man in question. "And you, how dare you force yourself on my innocent little girl!"  
  
"Hold on a second, I didn't do anything!..." Tidus paused, remembering what really happened in the dream, but decided what happened in a dream didn't count in real life. "I don't even know how I got here..."  
  
"Yeah daddy, he's not even real. He's from a video game Ranma was playing."  
  
"Son, is this true?"  
  
"Yes, he's from a video game..."  
  
"No, I mean, have you been off playing video games instead of training?" Everyone around Soun face vaulted.  
  
"Who cares about that?!"  
  
"I do son, it's important that you keep up your studies."  
  
"If we're going to talk about that Mr. Tendo, then why are you and Pop always playing Shogi?"  
  
"Ah.. Um... It's... tactics training! Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Well, I've learned a lot of 'tactical things' from playing video games for an hour a day too. Now back to the real problem. How did he come into real life?"  
  
"Honestly Ranma, what does that matter?" Nabiki asked in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"I don't know, it just seems to be the first thing I want to do. Normally we get nasty things appearing out of no where and I want to send them back."  
  
"Well, I hope you don't think Tidus is a 'Nasty' thing. I think he's kind of cute." This comment caused a rather bright blush on Tidus' face. "I'm going to keep him."  
  
"Nabiki, he's a living human... At least I think he is..."  
  
"Oh, he's real alright. I checked when I woke up. I would have done more, but I figure you and me had to have our talk," as Nabiki said this, Ranma remembered how she came in and put her hand on his knee, just like he told her in the dream. He turned to Akane and from her blushing cheeks, he figured she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Akane, we've got to talk...," Ranma said quickly as he took her hand. For some reason when he did this, a thought came to his mind. 'So soft...'  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Akane... I meant what I said."  
  
"In the dream?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know how our dreams got intertwined, but it was probably for the best."  
  
"Yeah, but I need more proof Ranma. I need you to do what we did in the dream."  
  
"You mean... making out?"  
  
"That might be fun latter, but I mean... the sparring. If you can do that with me, I can be sure."  
  
"Ok... Are you sure?"  
  
"Baka, of course I'm sure. I wouldn't say it if I wasn't. Now, take me seriously, just like in the dream."  
  
She at him hard with a left jab. Ranma bent backwards, going with his instincts. Just as Akane's fist flew harmlessly over him, he realized he wasn't fighting back like she wanted. She asked for a serious fight, so why was it so hard for him?   
  
He quickly reached up and grabbed her arm before she could retract it and flipped her over, causing her to hit the ground hard. As he got back to his feet, he noticed she had a grin on even though she'd just taken a brutal hit.  
  
"Good Ranma, you've never done something like that to me before."  
  
She launched into a flying kick with her right leg, causing Ranma to hit it to the left and following it with a left hook to her hip. Once again, she went to the ground hard, but she kept her grin on.  
  
"That's enough Ranma. Now come here and help me up."  
  
"Sure. Sorry if I hurt you..." he reached and took her hand. As he pulled her up, she shoot up and planted a kiss on his lips. His surprise wasn't over as it took her a good two minutes before she let up.  
  
"Don't be sorry Ranma. I wanted it. Just like I want this," she said as she placed her hand inside his pants. Ranma wasn't sure what to do, but with his manhood practically in her hands like this, all he could do stand still like a deer caught in a car's headlights.  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Where do you think Akane and Ranma went off to?" Soun asked.  
  
"I think they went for an encore of what happened last night..."  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"Those two shared a rather intimate dream. Don't worry daddy. This is what you and Mr. Saotome have been wanting to happen the whole time... Just don't go near then for the next three days, ok?"  
  
"Three days?"  
  
"Or you'll be sorry daddy." While Soun was busy trying to figure out what his daughter meant, Nabiki took the opportunity to lock a bracelet around his ankle.   
  
"Nabiki? What is that?"  
  
"It's a harmless device that will render you unconscious if you try to leave the house or if you try to enter Akane's room. I've taken the liberty of putting one on Mr. Saotome as well, so you might want to warn him. And don't try to break it off. If you do, it will send a near lethal dose of the medication into your body, putting you or him into a comma for a month."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Nabiki?" Tidus asked after Soun went downstairs. "Was that really necessary?"  
  
"Yes, it was. You see, daddy and his friend have a bad habit of getting between Akane and Ranma every time their about to get close. Now that they're probably going to go all the way, I want a guarantee that they'll leave the two alone."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
_________________________________  
  
Akane was laying across Ranma's chest, covered only by the shirt she was using as a blanket. Ranma simply massaged her shoulder as she rested.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks... for everything you've done."  
  
"No problem. I'd do it anytime for you."  
  
"Next time we do that, we might need a safety word. That thing down there is bigger then I would have thought."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean, I still remember how it looked. I would have never suspected the reason it looked like that."  
  
"Well, back then my transformation was still a bit slow. Since that area isn't on a girl, it's used to take the longest to restore. Now, I don't have to worry..."  
  
"I noticed. How long is that thing?"  
  
"I'd say it's almost ten to twelve, but I've never measured it when it's excited."  
  
"It's a little weasel isn't it?"  
  
"It runs for fun I guess..." Ranma said weakly. Had there been any pillows nearby, Akane would have hit him with one.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Well Tidus, if your going to be staying with us for a while, we're going to need to register you at the local school."  
  
"School? I don't know about that?"  
  
"What's that Tidus-baby? You'd rather spend all day in bed with me? I'm flattered, really, but only in your dreams. Or if I feel like it. Or if you pay me enough...,' she said with a smile. "I'm afraid school is not an option. You appear to be 17 and that's what you'll be while your here."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No butts about it... no matter how cute yours may be. Your going to school and that's final."  
  
(Thanks again for reading [ideas on how to improve this story would be great!]) 


End file.
